


morning breeze

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: someone had to do it





	morning breeze

“—Nito.” 

Nazuna was already pulling down his boxers with lazy movements, a hum leaving his lips as the sunlight that streamed through the covers gave him enough lighting to see what he was doing. Shu was only half-hard from their haphazard kissing, but he didn’t intend to leave it that way. Nazuna reached forward and grasped Shu’s length in his hand— an exhale from above the covers being heard in response. His small tongue jetted out to lick a wet stripe underneath his length, kissing up the side of it and silently suckling on what skin he could. Shu was uncertain on what to do with his hands at this point, whether to run his fingers through Nito’s golden, silky hair or something else, so he settled for keeping them at his side, for now, the little licks and kisses making his feet curl and breathing get heavier. 

Nazuna loved sucking him off in the morning when Shu seemed to be most sensitive and the warm skin in his hand pulsed with desire, but his body wasn't awake enough to fully get hard. So Nazuna took his time, exploring his cock with his mouth, lips wrapping around the side and giving him teasing licks. Shu could only moan lowly in response, Nito’s small, dainty mouth driving him into insanity, touching him in the filthiest of ways. 

With a roll of his head to the side, Shu’s hips squirmed just a little underneath all of the touches, and Nazuna gave him a warning squeeze, tutting from underneath the covers.

“Don’t move so much, Itsuki..” Nazuna called out, muffled against his dick, preoccupied with suckling on the side of his length and popping off with a small sound, catching the dripping saliva with his hand and spreading it around his length now. Nazuna pumped Shu in slow, languid strokes, just enough to rile him up and but still keep the other half-hard. He wanted him to get hard inside of his mouth after all. 

“Ah, Nito..” Shu sang, bottom lip taken between his teeth. Nazuna smiled a little at the sound of his name being called, stroking him for another couple of seconds before firmly grasping onto the base of his cock and taking the head between his lips. Nazuna could practically feel Shu tense up beneath him at the contact, as his warm mouth enveloped his sensitive head and swirled his tongue around once before dipping his head down to take more of his length inside of his mouth. His eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation, moaning a little and sending vibrations through Shu’s cock. Shamefully enough, Nazuna enjoyed the feeling of his mouth being filled, eager to take more and bob his head slowly and fully, just so the sensation would be all the more present. 

The slow bobs could only induce whines from Shu, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushed pretty. He was desperately trying to not to buck into Nito’s heavenly mouth, enveloping his sensitive region in the most blissful pleasure the pink-haired man could ever dream of. And Nito was so fantastic at it too; his lips wrapping around him with just the right pressure and his tongue rubbing underneath his cock as Nito’s mouth glided up and down. The way it rolled around Shu’s tip every so often when Nito came up. The twisting, short pumps of his fist when Nito needed air, all the while his sweet breath fanned over him. 

“Itsuki, you’re so sensitive..” Nazuna commented softly, thumb stroking over a visible vein on one side of his cock, Shu pulsing inside of his hand. It caused him to giggle softly before taking him back into his mouth, the warmth of his skin making the blonde groan and only move his head more eagerly. The reactions from the other at the change of pace was noticeable; Shu shifting slightly to perhaps cover his eyes with his arm and his thighs tensing up slightly more, hips writhing with need. It was reactions like these Nazuna found the most rewarding; Shu slowly losing his composure. 

Determined, he removed his hand from the bottom of his cock and with one more bob of his head, Nazuna’s nose was pressed flush against Shu’s groin. A repeating melody of his name was sung from above, even Shu bucking up into his mouth once as the other squirmed at the overwhelming sensation. His throat tightened around his cock, threatening to gag, but he didn't, instead just nuzzled his head side to side and moaned low, deep in the back of his throat before pulling off with a loud exhale, saliva strands connecting from Nazuna’s swollen lips to his cock. 

With all the saliva gathered in his mouth, he placed his own fingers inside of his mouth all the while returning to stroking Shu through the pleasure with his other hand, humming as he coated his digits in as much spit as he could. Once satisfied enough, Nazuna’s mouth was back on Shu’s cock and sucking earnestly, saliva-coated hand positioned between his legs.

Unsuspecting, Nazuna prodded Shu’s entrance with his wet fingers. The other notably opened his legs at that but still whined in protest with a small ‘N-Nito..’ His mouth could only still for a moment as his two digits pushed slowly into the other, intruding that space, nice and easy. Shu was tight around his fingers, carefully nudging further and further in, gently pumps of his digits spreading the other out with care. 

“You’re so good, Itsuki..” Nazuna praised softly, breath ghosting over his cock and only making the other moan from the stimulation of having Nito’s mouth so fresh on his cock and now Nito’s fingers positioned inside of him. Shu thought he just may die on the spot. And his soul may have left his body as Nito resumed sucking on his cock while those fingers continued to thrust inside of him. 

“N-Nito.. A~Aaah, Nito.. you.. you feel so wonderful. Nito, you a-are truly s-so perfect.. Aah.. Please.. let me.. see your face... Nito..” 

Nazuna hadn’t protested, so through Shu’s shaky hands wanting to fail him, he gripped the covers to reveal his dearest beloved, doing the dirtiest of acts to him that one would never imagine from him. Shu couldn’t help but touch him, hand cupping the side of Nazuna’s cheek and feeling his cheeks hollowing and being filled once more. The feeling had Shu groaning, along with the visual  _ and _ physical stimulation of it all. His head could only stay up for a couple of moments, enough to watch his hand loosely thread through Nazuna’s locks and pull his hair away from his face, before it lulled back and his eyes were squeezed shut, Nito’s fingers, mouth, everything, distracting and pleasuring. 

A small pop of his mouth had Shu’s cock leaving his warm mouth, but his attention now focused on the pace of his fingers, scissoring him open properly and penetrating him deeper, fingers curling in search of his prostate. A particular high pitched moan left Shu at the feeling, Nito’s digits rubbing up against that sensitive spot and inducing the loudest sounds to escape from his mouth.

“N-Nito..! Nito, e-enough! A-Aah, it i-is too much! Nito...!” A small smirk could only be found on Nazuna’s face, tongue circling around his tip before slowly making its way back down his length, only for Nazuna’s mouth to delicately suck on one of his balls. Shu’s eyes found themselves rolling into the back of his head, mouth parted. Genuinely, all of it was too much, and Nito was moving his fingers too fast now, pumping and curling into him with a goal in mind. Shu’s chest was rising and falling heavily, toes curled and forehead scrunched up, more frequent moans constantly spilling out now, all control tossed out the window. 

Shu could only glance up for one second, to drink in the sight of the blonde once more, to catch Nazuna’s head moved upwards again, crimson eyes locking with Shu. His lips took his cock back into his warm mouth all over again, fingers curled, and Shu was seeing white, spilling carelessly into Nito’s mouth with a less than graceful buck of his hips. A groan could only leave the both of them, and Nazuna was swallowing what he could, the rest messily dripping down his chin. A happy hum escaped his throat, tenderly removing his fingers before he was crawling up to Shu again, thumb catching the leftover come and shoving it right between his lips. 

“Nito, what are you..” Shu trailed off as Nazuna cupped his face, eyes devious. “Wait, Nito, non—“ He attempted to protest before the smaller of the two was pressing their lips together, mouths semi-open. 

Nazuna  _ at least  _ kissed him for a moment, before pushing Shu’s cum into his own mouth with his tongue and messily continuing their kiss. Shu could only shudder with disgust, but.. however, it was from Nito’s mouth.. so he kept his complaints at bay. The blonde could only move their mouths together for a couple of moments before he needed to catch his breath, mouths parting and leaving them both with the same taste to linger.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted nsfw fic go easy on me. leave kudos, comment, drop suggestions, ect
> 
> @exvaikyrie on twit please scream to me about any and all valkyrie ships


End file.
